Histoire d'une goutte d'eau
by Moonfree
Summary: Nous sommes toutes uniques mais contrairement a certaines de mes soeurs, je sens que bientôt mon heure viendra. Peut être même est elle déjà arrivée? Qui sait? Pas moi en tout cas. En savoir plus? A vous de lire. OS


**Disclaimer ;  
**Un, deux, trois, tout ça est a moi. Quatre , cinq, six, je rêve pas de saucisses. Sept, huit, neuf, j'aurais ptet un œuf. Dix, onze, douze, me jetez pas de bouse….  
Hey ! Bon d'accord j'avoue que rien ne m'appartient puisque je n'en ai pas les droits.

**Postulat de l'histoire/Couple/Genre ;**

Postulat ; petite histoire sans prise de tête, écrite sur l'inspiration d'un moment nocturne et insomniaque.  
Couple ; Il y est pas, il y est, il le devient quoiqu'il en soit.  
Genre ; Libérateur et un peu philosophe peut être. Je ne saurais dire en réalité. Ouais je sais, j'suis pas douée.

**Note de l'auteur ;**

D'accord, j'avais écrit cet Os et j'avais paumé la disquette mais comme je suis un peu bordélique sur les bords, y'a toujours un moment ou je retrouve ce que je cherche. Dommage pour vous ! XD

**Clefs de lectures ;**

POV d'un certain personnage dirons nous.  
A mettre en relation avec ce qui se passe dans le corps d'un autre personnage.

* * *

**Histoire d'une goutte d'eau.**

Je vais bientôt mourir.

Je le sais. Je le sens.

Ma fin est proche mais je n'en suis pas malheureuse.

Bien sûr je n'aurais pas vécu longtemps mais ça aura été merveilleux.

J'ai vu le jour il y a quelques instants. Après de nombreux tourments.

J'ai suivi le consentement de celui a qui j'appartiens.

Et Dieu sait que ma libération fut lente et douloureuse.

Je sais qu'il ne me reste que très peu de temps avant de rejoindre le firmament.

Cependant il est une histoire que j'aimerais vous conter.

Cette histoire c'est celle de mon maître.

Le Dieu de la mort en personne. Shinigami proclamé.

Connu sous le doux nom de Duo Maxwell.

Cela vous étonne n'est-ce pas ?

Et pourtant c'est la stricte vérité.

C'est bien a lui que j'appartiens. Corps et âme. Enfin si l'on peut dire.

Mais écoutez donc plutôt son histoire. Mon histoire aussi quelque part.

Vous nous jugerez tous deux ensuite.

Si vous en êtes encore capables.

**&&&**

Tout a commencé il y a cinq jours.

Je me souviens que mon possesseur était joyeux. Comme a son habitude.

Peut être plus par habitude en fait.

Il en aurait semblé presque heureux.

Je savais pourquoi. Du moins, je crois que je le savais. Je m'en étais douté.

Car cela faisait partie de ces choses que je remarquais.

Peu a peu. De mieux en mieux.

Ce sentiment était trop violent lorsqu'il était proche de Lui.

Un peu comme si ce sentiment n'était que pour Lui.

Je ne pense pas que mon natté s'en rendait vraiment compte.

Il savait qu'IL lui était précieux. Il savait qu'il tenait a Lui.

Cependant je ne suis pas sûre qu'il savait que ce n'était pas de cette manière.

L'auto proclamé Shinigami a un grand cœur c'est certain.

Mais il a tendance a tout mélanger. Tout amalgamer.

Il lui faut ensuite beaucoup de temps pour démêler.

Ces sentiments là, il les a ordonnés durant ces derniers temps.

Un peu plus chaque jour que le précédent.

Ce fut long et pénible mais c'est ce qui lui a permit de se réaliser.

De réaliser les sentiments qu'il avait pour ce jeune homme brun.

**&&&**

Lorsque le message est arrivé, j'ai vraiment cru que jamais il ne s'en remettrait.

Incrédule, abasourdi, il n'en menait vraiment pas large.

Je crois bien que jamais il n'aurait imaginé cela.

Il s'était attendu a beaucoup de choses en voyant le bout de papier jauni.

Il avait suggéré, imaginé toutes sortes de choses mais pas cela.

Peut être même attendait il une heureuse nouvelle.

Une de ces trop rares nouvelles qui arrachaient un sourire même a ses équipiers.

Au lieu de cela, il a pali.

On lui apprenait que le pilote 01 était retenu captif.

Qu'il avait échoué à sa mission et que rien ne permettait de le sauver.

Un manque d'information je crois.

Manque du a une volonté de garder ses agissements secrets.

Pour l'une de ses rares fois, mon natté s'est tu.

Pendant de longues minutes, il est resté la. Sans parler. Sans bouger.

Sans effectuer un seul geste démontrant qu'il était en vie. Debout, le papier a la main.

Je le sentais perdre pied. Je le sentais se retenir de ne pas trembler.

Il voulait se ressaisir. Il voulait le secourir.

Les autres ont réussi à le ramener à la raison. Prétextant d'obscures raisons.

Il redevenait peu a peu rationnel.

Cette même raison qui me retenait captive depuis des années le submergeait a nouveau.

Elle prenait peu à peu possession du cœur de mon possesseur.

**&&&**

Mon possesseur.

Ce voleur qu'il avait été.

Cet enfant qu'il était inconsciemment resté.

Malgré toutes ces années. Malgré ces atrocités. Malgré ceux qu'il avait tués.

J'étais toujours en lui malgré tout cela.

Jamais il n'avait fait un seul faux pas.

Et je l'avais aimé pour cela. Je l'avais respecté.

Bien plus que vous ne pourriez jamais vous l'imaginez.

J'attendais juste le bon moment. Celui ou je serais libérée.

Au fin fond de moi, je sentais que cette libération était proche.

J'y croyais. J'en rêvais. Et je m'en réjouissais.

Même si cela m'attristerait de le quitter.

Après tout il avait été mon gardien. Mon détenteur.

Je savais que j'aurais un peu mal en le quittant.

Alors j'essayais d'avancer les délais. En le poussant.

J'avais bon espoir d'y parvenir au vu des sentiments qui à cet instant le submergeaient.

**&&&**

A l'incrédulité, la colère a peu a peu succédé.

A cet instant, je me souviens avoir prie. Pour de l'aide.

Pas pour moi. Enfin si. Mais d'abord pour lui.

Il fallait que quelqu'un le calme si je voulais avoir une chance de m'en sortir.

Mais il fallait avant tout qu'il se calme pour mieux réfléchir.

Ses colères ont toujours été froides et ce n'était pas pour m'arranger.

Durant ces accès, il criait. Il trépignait. Il jurait. Mais jamais il ne s'apitoyait.

Cela n'allait pas faire mon affaire.

Heureusement qu'un ange blond a écouté mes prières.

Si je le pouvais, je le remercierais de ce qu'il a fait.

Doucement, un peu comme une maman, il l'a apaisé.

Ce sont des petits mots qu'il lui a murmurés. Je ne les pas entendu mais ça a marché.

Il est parvenu à calmer mon Duo.

Ne vous y trompez pas. Je dit « mon » parce que lui et moi sommes liés.

Mais son cœur ne m'appartient nullement.

Soyons clair.

Je dis « mon » parce que je lui appartiens et qu'en quelque sorte la réciproque est un peu vraie aussi.

**&&&**

Peu a peu, sa colère s'est apaisée.

Il a longtemps écouté. Les conseils. Les mots rassurants. Encourageant.

Ceux qui lui disaient d'avoir confiance. Dans le temps. En ses amis. En lui. En Lui aussi.

Parce qu'il ne fallait pas croire qu'IL ne se laisserait faire.

IL se battrait jusqu'au bout. IL survivrait. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Et le délivrent.

De cette fin qui ne devrait et n'arriverait jamais.

Et je savais que mon natté y croyait. Qu'il le pensait.

Parce qu'il leur faisait confiance.

Parce que amis ils étaient. Parce que amis ils resteraient.

Parce qu'a cinq il avaient commencé. A cinq la guerre se terminerait.

C'était une évidence. Il fallait juste faire preuve de patience. D'efficacité.

Et ne pas se laisser aller.

**&&&**

Mon maître était rassuré.

Il était maintenant apaisé.

Mais moi j'étais toujours prisonnière.

Et vu le calme dont il faisait preuve, je n'étais pas prête de sortir.

Pas que j'en étais malheureuse. Je ne suis pas cruelle.

Je voulais mon naître et vivre mais pas au détriment d'une autre vie.

De deux autres vies peut être même.

Je ne voulais pas vivre au détriment de la vie du jeune homme brun.

Mon possesseur mourrait peut être aussi après la mort du pilote 01.

Même s'il ne le savait pas encore.

Même si pour le moment, il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement.

Ce brun occupait les pensées de mon châtain.

Parce que même si ce dernier était calme, il ne cessait jamais. D'y penser. De rechercher.

Des informations. Des solutions. Pour le retrouver. Pour le sauver.

De la nuit il n'avait pas dormi.

**&&&**

Les heures défilaient.

Un nouveau sentiment petit à petit naissait.

Un sentiment qui s'infiltrait dans son âme.

Un sentiment qui grandissait avec le chemin du temps.

La peur avait fait son nid. La peur avait envahi son esprit.

Elle le motivait d'aller plus vite. Et l'instant d'après elle le maltraitait.

Elle le désespérait d'y arriver.

Tout a tour, amie et ennemie, elle le déstabilisait.

Et je savais que ce n'était pas ainsi que mon maître parviendrait à ses fins.

Alors moi aussi je me laissais aller.

Moi aussi je la laissais m'envahir. J'avais aussi un peu peur.

Qu'il se laisse si facilement submerger. Qu'il se laisse totalement découragé.

Qu'il finisse par abandonner. Tout espoir. Toutes les promesses qu'il s'était faites.

J'en arrivais à croire que je ne verrais jamais la lumière du jour.

Que tout allait rester noir.

Qu'il n'y aurait pas de sortie de secours.

Pour moi. Mais aussi pour lui.

**&&&**

C'était sans compter sur ce gars aux yeux verts.

Il est arrivé de bon matin. Une feuille a la main. Les cheveux en bataille. Les yeux cernés.

Visiblement lui aussi avait été tour a tour submergé.

Il avait du aussi passer sa nuit a LE chercher.

Mais au vu de son air un peu surexciter, j'en avais déjà déduit qu'il avait trouvé.

Il s'est mis à parler. Des tas de mots je l'ai entendu débiter.

Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi volubile.

Il aurait presque pu rivaliser avec mon natté dont l'espoir renaissait.

Cet espoir qui a nouveau l'envahissait.

Sans trop savoir de quoi il retournait, je savais qu'une nouvelle page s'écrivait.

Je sentais que quelque chose se préparait. Et que de cela mon destin dépendait.

Alors je me suis fait toute petit. Pour ne pas le gêner. Pour qu'il puisse aller le chercher.

En toute sérénité.

Et c'est ce qu'il a fait.

Le soir même, ils avaient infiltré la base ou était captif leur ami.

**&&&**

A un moment donné, j'ai bien cru que mon heure était arrivée.

Lorsqu'il l'a retrouvé.

Lorsqu'il l'a arraché. A cette cellule mortuaire. A ses tortionnaires. A ces bourreaux pervers.

J'ai senti son cœur saigner.

Je ne pouvais même pas l'aider.

Si j'avais été libérée, ce sont leurs deux vies que je risquais.

A travers ses yeux, je voyais ce jeune homme brun. Et je comprenais.

Pourquoi il ressentait tant de douleur.

Le jeune homme était dans un sale état.

Lui qui n'acceptait pas vraiment d'aide ne pouvait plus faire un seul pas.

Il était blessé. Semblait plus que choqué.

On l'aurait dit désespérer.

Il a fallu qu'il se fasse porter par mon natté.

Natté qui m'a semblé flancher.

Il avait mal. Pour lui.

Pour ce qu'il avait subi.

Pour ce dont il n'avait su le protéger.

**&&&**

Tout le reste du sauvetage, j'ai senti son désarroi.

Il essayait de rester froid. Il essayait de cacher ces sentiments.

Ceux là même qu'il comprenait a peine.

Ceux qui devenaient clair comme le cristal.

Ceux qui l'avait fait devenir si inquiet.

Face a cette désolation. Face a cette morbide contemplation. Face a cette sombre dépravation. Face a ce qu'il ressentait.

Ce besoin qu'il avait. De le serrer. Contre lui.

Ce besoin qu'il avait. De lui faire oublier. De le faire revenir. Dans son monde.

Ce besoin de le sentir vivant. De le voir comme avant.

L'entendre lui dire combien il était agaçant.

Mon maître luttait mais peu a peu retomberait.

La peur de la veille revenait.

Plus forte encore. Plus présente encore.

Une peur qui fut pourtant vaincue.

**&&&**

Le désespoir avait gagné le cœur de mon Duo.

Fatigué. Abattu. Mon possesseur n'avait pas opposé beaucoup de résistance.

Il s'était effondré. La tête dans les mains, il n'arrêtait pas de marmotter.

Des prières qu'il avait oubliées. Des mots qu'il pensait avoir de son vocabulaire effacé.

Des termes qui demandaient pitié.

Cependant il ne voulait pas encore se laisser aller.

Il ne voulait pas faire preuve de vulnérabilité.

Et croyez moi ou pas, je ne lui en voulais même pas.

Je me sentais grandir en même temps que son désarroi.

Mais cela ne m'enchantait même pas.

Parce que je pensais. Au mal qu'il ressentait. Au mal qui le rongeait.

Au jeune homme pour qui son cœur battait.

Et c'était un peu comme si je m'en voulais. D'être là. De ne pas vouloir rester là.

Alors que si j'existais, c'était parce qu'il le voulait.

Même s'il s'en défendait. Même s'il le niait.

**&&&**

Il y a une chose de positive avec le désespoir.

Une fois qu'on l'a connu. c'est la tasse qu'on a bue.

Après cela, soit on sombre. Soit on remonte.

L'entre deux n'existe pas.

Il faut toujours faire un choix. Pas toujours facile. Quelque fois futile.

Mais quand il se présente, il faut le contenter.

Et après plus de dix heures d'attente, Duo a choisi de remonter.

Il a choisi de se laisser flotter. Par soulagement.

Parce qu'Il était sauvé. Hors de danger.

Et moi tout au fond je suis restée. Parce que mon possesseur était encore trop choqué.

Pas assez soulagé pour me laisser aller. Pour me libérer.

Il devait d'abord se libérer.

De ses doutes, de ses angoisses. De ses peurs.

Après seulement je pourrais quémander mon bonheur.

**&&&**

Et j'ai bien fait d'attendre.

J'ai bien fait de vouloir le voir tendre.

Ma libération n'a pas été celle a laquelle je m'attendais. Du moins pas tout a fait.

On a beau être Dieu de la Mort, on n'y est pas pour autant préparé.

C'est ce qu'il Lui a expliqué. Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé.

Des heures après que mon possesseur ait commencé à le veiller.

Mon natté s'est alors mis a parler. Sans s'arrêter.

Comme si des tas de choses il voulait rattraper.

Et son vis-à-vis l'écoutait. Patiemment.

Comme l'on fait avec un enfant un peu bruyant. Un peu turbulent aussi.

Mais tellement attachant.

Finalement mon maître lui a tout avoué.

Pourquoi il avait été le chercher.

Comment il avait failli disjoncter.

Ces sentiments qu'il avait si longtemps cultivés.

Tout en les gardant secrets.

**&&&**

Un grand silence a suivi cette déclaration.

Je ne savais pas trop si c'était bon ou mauvais.

J'appréhendais. C'est vrai.

Ce sont des choses que je ne connaissais pas.

Puis le brun s'est à son tour exprimé.

Lentement. Doucement. Peut être un peu tendrement.

Pour ne pas faire d'erreur. Pour ne pas brusquer.

Pour que mon natté consente à l'écouter.

Jusqu'au bout. Sans le prendre pour un fou. Sans interruption. Sans demander d'explication.

Au fil des mots je ressentais comme un tressautement.

Un peu comme un simple relâchement.

Peut être proche du soulagement.

Trop longtemps retenu. Trop longtemps attendu.

Et c'est alors que j'ai pris conscience de ma naissance.

Mon maître me libérait.

Enfin.

Après tant d'années pendants lesquelles il m'avait refoulée.

Presque étouffée. Presque oubliée.

**&&&**

Je me souviens avoir rencontré une bordure d'herbe humide avant de la quitter.

J'étais libre. Je prenais mon temps. Pour tout découvrir. Pour tour ressentir.

C'était merveilleux. C'était fabuleux Comme un cadeau des Dieux.

J'ai rencontré un petit mont que j'ai dévalé.

Sur le coté, je voyais une haute montagne. Je me suis demandé a quoi elle servait.

Ce que de l'autre coté il y avait.

Tout à mon questionnement, j'étais arrivé à deux autres monts rosés.

Deux monts sucrés. Deux monts qui s'étaient étirés.

Je crois que c'est cela qu'on appelle un sourire.

J'ai pris le temps de le parcourir parce que je savais que ce serait la dernière chose que je ferais.

Je l'ai goûté. Survolé. Dessiné.

Avant de vite m'enfuir alors que deux autres monts entraient en contact avec ceux de mon natté.

**&&&**

Et me voilà maintenant.

Au bord de ce fossé qui me semble si grand.

Je sais que je vais devoir sauter. Dans le vide.

Je sais que c'est la fin de ma vie qui se joue ici. Je l'ai compris. Je l'ai accepté.

Je ne peux plus reculer. C'est après tout ce que j'avais désiré.

Ma vie a toujours été ainsi définie.

Vouée à se terminer après avoir juste commencer.

Mais je ne regrette rien.

Ce jeune homme châtain me retient depuis trop longtemps.

Tout cela a cause d'une promesse faite il y a très longtemps.

Je sais maintenant que pour lui, j'étais rare et précieuse.

Et je pars en l'acceptant parce que je sais qu'il y a gagné autre chose.

Une chose entre plus précieuse.

Ce pilote nommé Heero saura lui donner ce qui lui a tant manqué.

Ce dont il a toujours rêvé.

A eux deux ils apprendront la vie.

**&&&**

Quand a moi, ne vous en faites pas je vais désormais rendre les armes.

Je meurs heureuse et fière. De ce que j'ai accompli.

D'avoir pu apercevoir un bout de ce que vous appelez vie.

Mourir après être née ; telle est notre destinée a nous autres larmes.

* * *

_Mais où t'as été pêché cela encore toi ?  
_(Songe aux circonstances ayant mené a cette inspiration) Pas très loin je t'assure. Cette idée s'est faite une place dans ma tête et j'avoues être assez contente du résultat final même si c'est peut être un peu… larmoyant. (Fière de son jeu de mots pourris)  
_Ce que je vois surtout, c'est que si l'on veut éviter les trucs zarbes, faut te confisquer tout moyen décrire dans tes moments de déprimes passagères a toi.  
_Ouais, ben spa ma faute. On se guérit comme on peut. Et puis faire pleurer les personnages c'est super libérateur.  
_(Secoue la tête devant une Moonfree touchant le fond de la connerie)_

En tout cas, chers lecteurs, j'aime beaucoup les reviews et j'aime bien y répondre aussi alors si vous souhaitez me contentez, sur la petite boite bleue, vous pouvez cliquer.  
je répondrais a vos commentaires, critiques et autres petits mots par mail alors veillez a laisser un moyen de vous contacter. Micii.

Bisous et merci a ceux qui auront lu.  
Moonfree


End file.
